5 years Later
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Its been 5 years sense the titans last saw each other and Raven has a big surprise for them. Someone is after something precious to Raven, and she will do anything to protect it.
1. prelude rewrite

**5 Years Later**

**Last week I was rereading this story I thought it needed to be completely revised. So here is the new edited version of 5 years later. Basically the same story just written better, and has a few changes.**

**Prelude**

It has been 5 years since the Teen Titans broke up. They had gone their separate ways after a big disagreement between them. Sad thing is none of them even remember what the disagreement was about. Now after five years apart they are coming together again to reform the Teen Titans. Little do they know, they are in for a bigger surprise than they might be able to handle.


	2. Surprise rewrite

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Raven stepped out of the helicopter, her long violet hair flying in her face. She saw her friends Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, now known as Nightwing smiling at her.

Raven had grown out her hair in the last few years it was about to the middle of her back now. Raven had also grown about a foot taller. Raven had gotten a very nice figure, that could rival any super models. She was wearing a purple halter top, black skinny jeans, and gorgeous Prada boots.

They each greeted her warmly.

Star fire came and hugged her and said "It is so good to see you once again friend Raven, I love your clothing."

"Now all were missing is beast boy, always like him to be late." said Cyborg.

"Thank you, it's great to see you to Starfire" Raven said smiling.

"Hit the deck!"Nightwing yelled. They all ducked to the ground waiting for the boom.

"Whats wrong with all of you?" Asked Raven.

"Friend Raven you are smiling, don't things explode when you show emotion."

"Yeah, what's up with that" piped in cyborg.

"A lot has changed over the years, I am now able to fully control my powers, and show emotion" said raven.

"Cool now everything won't explode when you get bad, it's great to have you back Raven" said Nightwing.

"It's great to be back, Nightwing."

"There's something important I have to tell you, it will affect all are lives here." Raven said completely serious.

"What is it friend Raven?" asked Starfire concerned.

"Well it's-" Raven was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Mommy" came a small female voice from behind Raven.

"Mommy" they all said dumbfounded.

Raven moved to the right a little and behind her was a little girl. She had black hair with green strikes in it, and pail skin and bright green eyes. She looked about two or three years old. Aside from the eyes and hair she looked exactly like raven. All of her features blended together making a very pretty little girl.

They were all staring at the little girl in shock.

Nightwing finale broke the silence and said "Raven you might need to explain a little better than that."


	3. Adria rewrite

**Chapter 2: Adria**

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughter, Adria" she said picking up Adria "Say hello to mommy's friends Adria".

"Hello" she said giggling, Raven started to laugh.

"Isn't she cute."

"When on earth did you have a kid?" asked Cyborg

"About three years ago, I'll spare you the details."Answered Raven.

"She's adorable" said Nightwing.

"Can I please hold her?" asked Starfire.

"Not right now Starfire" Said Raven.

"Can daddy come out of the heli-copter now?."

"Daddy?" asked Nightwing.

"Sure I can't see any better way to tell them who I married, honey you can come out now" Raven said loud enough so her husband could hear her in the helicopter.

"Raven you're married?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes I am, didn't you see my ring" she said showing the big diamond ring on her left hand.

"You couldn't guess how much that ring cost" said a man coming out of the helicopter. They couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up. "It's great to see you all again, especially you Cyborg."

"Do we no you?" asked Nightwing questioning the man.

"You could say that" He said removing his hood, to see non other than, Beast Boy.

"You married Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted.

"Maybe you could shout that a little louder Cyborg, I don't thing they heard you in Africa." Said Beast Boy grinning.

"An to answer your question,Yes she did and we have a two and a half year old daughter." He said Like he was explaining it to a five year old.

"Me" said Adria squealing in ravens arms.

"Well the gangs all here now" said Beast Boy.

"What power does Adria have." Asked Nightwing.

"I can turn into little animals,and have most of mommy's powers." said Adria.

"But her powers are completely under control, and aren't dangerous."said Beast Boy.

"Good to know BB" Said Cyborg.

"Well this certainly is going to change a lot of things" said Nightwing.

"We are still going to rejoin the team it doesn't change that much".

"You to are married and have a daughter, of course it's going to change" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Raven hadn't really considered how much different it really would be with them married and having a daughter to take care of. But they were determined to rejoin the Teen Titans, they were confident they could do it.

But One of them could be could be killed in a battle or both of them could, then who would take care of Adria. Beast Boy and raven would have to be careful. If that happen they knew that the rest of the titans would watch her and keep her safe from harms way.

All of a sudden behind them came a huge explosion, which knocked them all of their feet.


	4. Pain Rewrite

**Chapter 3: Pain**

Raven was back on her feet in a second. She wanted to know no who had done this. She turned around and felt a sharp pain in hear side, but she choose to ignored it. In front of her was their old foe Slade.

"What do you want, Slade!" hollered Nightwing.

"Why I'm here for the reunion, can't have a reunion without your old friend Slade."

"Bullshit, why are you here" yelled Cyborg.

"Ah you've caught me, I'm actually here to collect little Adria." Slade said in a senile way.

"What do you want with her?" yelled Nightwing.

" A mutual benefactor and I both have a common interest in her. Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?." Slade replied like there was nothing wrong about taking her.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Raven yelled at Slade.

"Guess it'll be the hard way." Slade then took out what looked like a futuristic gun and shot it at Raven. It hit her full blast in the chest, sending her flying of the tower.

"Ahhhh!" Adria started to scream, her eyes started glowing a bright green. You could obviously see raven had trained her well. Green beams came out of her hands. She grabbed a large pole and hurled it at Slade sending him flying of the tower too.

Beast Boy raced for Adria and then turned into a Pterodactyl and flew them down to raven. He had to get Adria out of their before Slade could get back up.

Raven was unconscious at the bottom of the tower, and blood was everywhere it was flying out of her body and it wasn't stopping. Beast Boy lifted raven up, she was still alive but barely.

"Raven can you here me" Pleaded Beast Boy. He got know response from his unconscious wife.

They could hear explosions from the other side of the tower. Beast Boy had to help his friends but he also had to protect his daughter and help his wife.

"Adria stay here with your mother put a shield around you two, and try and heal your mother" said Beast Boy.

"O.k. daddy, but mommy hasn't taught me much about healing." Adria put a up shield around her and her parents.

"Do your best and stay safe princess" said Beast boy sadly, giving Adria a kiss on the forehead. He walked out of the protective shield, turned into a bird and left to help his friends.

"You guys need some help?" Asked Beast Boy when he arrived.

"Stop joking asshole, where did you go?" Yelled Cyborg dodging a boulder.

"I had to make sure Adria and Raven Were safe, Ravens hurt badly." Said Beast Boy.

Slade took a small device from his belt and open a portal .

"Another time perhaps, Titans." Slade said stepping through the portal, which then disappeared.

"Lets go get Raven and Adria, quickly" said Beast Boy. "I had Adria put a shield around them and to try and heal raven. It isn't easy for her to use her powers, she is still to young to use them for more than a few short periods at a time."

"We better hurry then BB" Said Cyborg.


	5. A Chance Rewrite

**Chapter 4: A Chance**

Beast Boy had finally settled Adria down and she was known asleep, she had been very tired from using her powers so much. He went up to the infirmary which was where all titans were now; he had to see how Raven was doing.

"How is she?" asked Beast Boy miserably.

"I'm doing everything I can that blast hit her hard." said Cyborg sadly.

"She will live right?" Asked Beast Boy Hopefully right. All the titans turned their heads to Cyborg waiting for an answer.

"I can't say for certain if she will live or not, Adria was able to keep her alive with her powers, barely." Said Cyborg, his voice filled with sadness. He then added "There is a chance she won't make it, I'm surprised the baby survived."

"What baby?" asked beast boy very confused.

"Raven's pregnant, I thought you knew?"

"No, I didn't know" he said, taking Raven's hand in his. "How far along is she?"

"It looks like about seven weeks, maybe Raven didn't know."

"Yes, that is it perhaps friend Raven didn't know" Said Starfire.

"Yeah I bet that's it" said beast boy not believing them, Raven had known almost immediately when she was pregnant with Adria.

"Mommy's pregnant!" Adria shouted from the doorway, very excited about the thought of a baby brother or sister.

"Princess how long have you been their."

"I only heard Cyborg say mommy was going to have a baby."

"Why are you awake" asked Nightwing.

"I had the nightmare again daddy." she replied looking at her feet.

"Owe come here princess, witch nightmare was it?"

"She has specific nightmares?" asked cyborg curious.

"It was the one were grandpa Trigon came back to life and killed you and mommy." she said crying.

"It's alright princess, shh daddy's here." but Adria continued to cry "do you want daddy to sing you your lullaby"

"Yes Please daddy" She said wipping her tears away with her tiny hand.

"You can sing beast boy" asked Cyborg sarcastically.

"Shut up Cy, and yes I can" Beast Boy then began to sing

_"last night i had a dream _

_their was a little girl _

_she was dancing in her garden, _

_she sung a song so sweet it made flowers bloom_

_and the sky turn blue, _

_and that little_ _girl was you"_

"I'm better now thanks daddy" she said giving him a hug.

"Daddy is mommy awake yet?" She asked looking over her fathers shoulder at her mother.

"No not yet sweet heart, mommy's resting." he told her.

"Daddy your not telling me something, whats wrong daddy!"She asked loudly. "My powers are growing stronger everyday, you can't keep much from me anymore!"

"No, we can't." Beast Boy said looking at his little daughter. "Mommy was hurt very badly she might not..." He couldn't finish the sentence, afraid he might start crying.

"Live, daddy I don't want to lose mommy" she then started to cry.

"I don't want to loss her either." Beast said looking at his wife lying completely still on the her bed.

"But their is a chance she will live." Said Cyborg with hope in his voice.

"What about my baby brother or sister, Daddy?" asked Adria.

"I hadn't asked how the baby was yet, cyborg how is the baby?"He asked worried.

"The baby is lucky to be alive, all logic says it should have died in the blast but it didn't, it is very interesting." Cyborg told everyone.

"The baby must be special like me and mommy"said Adria.

"Adria can you go back to the bed room, I'll be there in a minute, okay."

"Okay, daddy" Adria then went back to Ravens old room.

"Why did you tell her to go back to the room" asked Nightwing curiously.

"I have to tell you something about Adria, she is very powerful. When she reaches full maturity she'll be nearly five times as powerful Raven." he took a deep breath. "That's why Slade is try to capture her, Adria has more power than Trigon does."

"We have to keep a close eye on her, we can't let her fall into Slade's hands." Said Nightwing.

"Raven needs protection too, she carries another powerful baby within her." said Beast Boy clasping Ravens hand and remove a piece of hair from her peaceful looking face."Will she wake up soon?"

"I don't know, only time will tell." said cyborg looking over Ravens Vital signs.

"In the meantime go get some sleep Beast Boy you look like you need it, plus Adria's needs you now to help her cope with whats going on, you need to be strong for her." said Nightwing.

"Alright I'll be back later, call me if anything changes"Said Beast Boy " and I mean anything" He walked to Raven's room to put Adria back to bed. On the way he thought about how he could protect his wife, daughter, and unborn child.

**Didn't expect that now did you. Hopefully I will the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Sunrise Rewrite

Chapter 5: Sunrise

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep, all he could think about was his wife and the safety of his daughter and unborn child. He went over to Adria's bed and she lay there sound asleep snuggling her teddy bear.

Beast Boy quietly went out the door to the infirmary to see if anything had changed with Raven. When he arrived Cyborg was sleeping in a chair in the far corner of the room, snoring of course. Raven lay on the bed as peaceful as he had ever seen her. He stood next to her for along time.

He place a light kiss on her forehead, and whispered I Love You.

He walked over to the door took one look back at his wife and then left the room. He took the elevator up to the roof and sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the building. He watched as the sun began to rise, and it reminded him of the day he proposed to Raven.

_Flash back_

_Raven and beast boy were sitting on a bench watching the sun rise from the top of their apartment building._

"_Sunrise is beautiful almost as beautiful as you."_

"_That's really corny Garfield, but sweet. Now would you tell me why you wanted to get up so early to watch it."_

"_I wanted to ask you something."_

"_And what did you want to ask me?"_

_Beast boy then go up and pulled a small box out of his back pocket, and got down on one knee._

"_Raven will you marry me" he said smiling. He opened the box reveling a ring with a black diamond in the shape of a rose with a purple band._

_"It's beautiful, it most have cost you a fortune."_

_"For you I would spend all the money in the world."_

_Raven got up and kissed him passionately and whispered "yes" in his ear._

_End flash back._

"You're up early beast boy."

Beast boy jumped when he heard the unexpected voice. He turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hello robi- I mean Nightwing, sorry still getting used to the name change." Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"It's all right, all of you are."

"So why are you up this early?"

"I wasn't able to sleep so I came up here."

"You're really worried about Raven aren't you."

"Well of course I'm worried about her you idiot she's my wife!"

"I know its just so hard to believe you and raven are married, I mean your are total opposites."

"Well you know what they say opposites attract."

"Apparently"

"The sun rise is beautiful today."

"yeah, when you came up here early I was thinking about the day I asked Raven to marry me." "It looked exactly like this, she loves sunrise you know, its her favorite time of the day."

"It is a wonderful time of day."

"I should be going back to Ravens room Adria is probably gonna be waking up soon."

"Okay see you later Beast Boy."

* * *

When Beast Boy walked into the room Adria was already awake and was jumping on her bed laughing.

"Hay sweetie whats so funny."

"Nothing this bed is just really bouncy, Daddy can we go see mommy, is she awake yet?"

Beast Boy suddenly felt very sad and was thinking about the one thing he had been trying to keep his mind off of.

_'what if Raven doesn't wake up and Adria has to grow up with out her mother.''_he quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

"Mommy's not awake yet but we can go see her,once you get dressed can you do it by yourself"

"Yes daddy I'm a big girl."

Ten minutes later Adria came out wearing her favorite pink dress, backwards. Beast Boy started to laugh and Adria just stood there wondering why here father was laughing.

"Princess, your dress is on backwards."Adria looked down and saw that he was right. " Let me fix that."

"Okay, that's better now lets go see mommy"

* * *

When they entered the room Adria saw her mom on the bed. She took off running to the bed and sat down on the chair next to Raven's bed.

Cyborg suddenly woke up from his deep sleep, with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Beast boy said laughing.

"yeah yeah yeah, very funny" Cyborg said wiping the drool off his mouth.

"Is mommy gonna wake up soon?"

"It's hard to tell Adria" Said Cyborg.

"Can I try healing mommy?"

"You know using your powers drains you."

"Please Daddy, I want to help mommy." She said practically begging.

"No, I don't want both of you to be hurt."

"Daddy I can feel mommy's life force slipping away please let me help her."

Beast Boy looked shocked he wasn't aware she could seance things.

"Alright Adria, but go slowly we don't want you straining your self."

"I'll monitor Raven to see how much it's helping." Cyborg said.

"You can start now"said Cyborg.

Adria put one of her hands on her moms head and one on her mother's arm. She closed her eyes to concentrate and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven and Adria were instantly enveloped in pink energy.

"Sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Good daddy I just needed practice for it to work"

"Cyborg how are Raven and the baby?"

"There vitals are getting stronger, more of this and they could be completely healed in know time" said Cyborg."At this rate Raven should be awake soon."

Minutes later Adria stopped healing Raven, and Raven eyes started to open.

"Mommy you're awake" she said hugging her mother.

"Raven" said beast boy, joining the hug. At this point beast boy was crying,he was so happy that they were okay.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while computer problems. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please post them.**


	7. A Daughter

5 years Later

Everyone was so happy that Raven was awake. They all crowded into the infirmary, they all wanted to talk and ask inane questions. After about two hours Cyborg got everyone to leave saying Raven needed rest. Which he wasn't lying about Raven was exhausted. Adria had drifted off twenty minutes earlier worn out from healing her mother.

"Raven, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Beast Boy asked covering Ravens hand with his.

"I thought if I told you, you wouldn't let us come back to the titans." She said.

"Raven I would never do that. I know how much coming back means to you. I wouldn't have stopped you from coming back, I just would have stopped you from fighting until the baby was born. Raven, I Love You and I won't get in the way of us being titans again." he said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for understanding" she said hugging him.

"There's just one thing I want to know Raven." he said with an eager look on his face.

"and whats that?" Raven asked knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

"Is it a boy or girl" he asked. Raven grinned knowing the answer to his question.

"You'll just have to wait" She said smiling slyly.

"Oh come on, Please" he said turning into a puppy.

"no,no,no, that is how you got me to tell you what Adria was. I am not falling for it this time." She said crossing her arms. But Beast Boy just sat there getting cuter by the second, and Raven couldn't hold up much longer. A minute later she caved in.

"Oh fine I'll tell you! Just quite with the puppy dog face, its way to cute." she said. Beast Boy turned back into his semi normal form, and smiled in victory. Raven slapped him playfully on the shoulder and laughed

"So is it a boy or a girl" He said plopping down next to Raven

"She's a girl" she said smiling.

"A girl, another daughter that's great! Now Adria will have the sister she's always wanted." said Beast Boy looking over to the chair across the room where Adria was sleeping. He kissed Raven and smiled his amazing smile.

"I'm afraid though" Raven confessed.

"About what" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade, he won't stop till he has Adria and he might what are new baby too." Said Raven. Beast Boy pulled Raven close as she began to cry.

"Don't worry we won't let that happen. Plus we have the other titans to help us now. Everything will be fine. You don't have to be afraid" Beast Boy said rubbing Raven's back.

"I wish I could believe you. But the fact of the matter is, we don't know if we can protect Adria. I don't know what I'd do if we lost her." She said crying harder.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." He said holding Raven tighter.

Raven continued crying until the tears stopped and they were soft hiccups. She fell asleep a little while later. Beast Boy laid her on the bed and covered her with the thin blanket. He walked to the other side of the room and lifted Adria into his arms. He walked over to a bed next to Raven and place Adria on it. Beast Boy sat down in the chair between them and quickly feel asleep.

They had all had a rough couple of days and Beast Boy welcomed sleep. They didn't know it then, but things were not going to be getting better anytime soon.


End file.
